The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but without limitation to dynamic, reduced-pressure systems and methods.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “NPWT,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue site and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue site. The possible benefits of treating a tissue site with reduced pressure include reduction in edema, enhanced blood flow, promotion of granulation of tissue, decreasing of bacterial colonization, removing of inhibiting agents, promotion of a moist healing environment, and enhanced epithelial migration.